


I Love You, Mogar, But You're an Asshole

by TwilightRealmWolf



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightRealmWolf/pseuds/TwilightRealmWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a heated competition for the Tower of Pimps this week in Minecraft, but more than just this award is to be won for two certain individuals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You, Mogar, But You're an Asshole

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I’ve been feeling pretty down lately due to a whole bunch of bad things going on, and I wanted to do something lovely for a good friend of mine (she’s my boi), and she requested a Michael x Reader. Hopefully its not awful, but I’m not the greatest at the writing thing. Also, there’s a typo somewhere towards the end, but its being #2spooky and I cant find it. So, yeah. Hope you enjoy!

"Nooooooooooooo!"

All that was heard was you’re desperate yelps before the sound of an explosion was heard. You threw your controller down angrily on the desk with an audible thud that was for sure to pick up on the audio capture, but it would be masked behind the entire offices loud laughing. Though, it would probably just be mainly Geoff.

"Wow, (y/n), having problems over there?" Ryan asks, innocently but sarcastically at the same time. You shoot a glare at him from your spot next to him, and jab your elbow into his side.

"Who slams controllers?" Geoff asks in between gulps air from laughing so hard at your own demise.

"Babies!" The lads scream unanimously, followed by another loud laugh from Michael. Though, as he laughed at you, you couldn’t bring yourself to be quite as mad as you had been at the others earlier.

"Though, let it be known that you’re a total idiot, (y/n)." Michael gasped out, as he was attempting to calm the outrageous laughter.

Okay, maybe you weren’t as mad, but you were still mad at him.

You huffed, bringing your face into an exaggerated pout. “How am I the idiot? Its not like I pulled a Gavin and ran over to the creeper claiming that it was ‘friendly’ and it ‘would never blow me up’. That’s stupid.”

Gavin managed out a squeak of protest while Ray leaned backwards in his chair. You didn’t have to be a genius or a mind reader to know exactly what he was about to say.

"Got ‘em!"

Yeah, definitely didn’t have to be a mind reader.

"What even happened, (y/n)? All I heard was your yelling and Geoff’s outrageous laughing." Jack asks, never taking his eyes off his screen, but still in interest and curiosity about the situation at hand.

"Well, I was just minding my own business, being nothing but lovely, and a creeper came up behind me and blew my ass up to the goddamn moon!" You yell out loudly, earning another loud laugh from Michael. If looks could kill, he would be beyond dead by now. Cause of death: you.

"How have you not learned by now that you always have to watch your back in this game?" Gavin asked, with sarcasm lacing every word. Grabbing the nearest thing to you, which happened to be Ryan’s case for GTA V, you hurl it towards Gavin’s desk, and hit him directly in the side of the head. Of course, Gavin squeaked out yet another squeak of protest and loud laughter erupted inside the Achievement Hunter office, the loudest being Geoff.

"Yeah, I wouldn’t screw with her if I were you. (Y/N) definitely isn’t taking any of anyones shit today." Ray stated, earning him a thankful look from you, which he gladly accepted with the brightest smile you’d seen.

Usually, that smile of Ray’s would make any girls heart melt. Sure, he was cute and you loved his sense of humor, but you knew he wasn’t the guy for you. Though, you’ve had your eyes on someone else for a little while…

"Oh, look what I found!" Ryan says in a sing-song tone. You glance over at his screen to see a giant crater and some miscellaneous gubbins laying scattered around the hole. You watch in utter horror as Ryan gathers the things and runs off, laughing maniacally as he does so.

"Ryan, no! Why would you do that?!" You squeal, watching as your victory ran away with the Mad King himself.

"Wait, what does he have?" Gavin asks, in panic as he begins to scramble to look for his map. This competition for the Tower of Pimps was sure heated today, and you knew that you wanted it. As you watched Ryan run off with your winning gubbins, you felt the victory seeping through your fingers like a handful of sand on a beach. Though, if you had a handful of sand, you could at least throw it at Ryan. Childish, yet a genius way to distract the man.

"Ryan, I worked so hard for that! Why don’t you help a brother out and give it back. You know you love me, so why not give those gubbins back?" Your attempt to "lay on the charm" was to no avail, as you watched Ryan roll his eyes and scramble even further away from the crater of broken dreams. Secretly you plotted Ryan’s awful demise, though, as you glanced at your empty inventory, you knew that there was no way to beat the Mad King. Well, not on your own at least.

Time to play the damsel in distress.

"Oh my, if only I had a strong, dependable man to save my victory from the Mad King Ryan! Whatever will I do?" You threw your hand up to your forehead in a mock swoon of absolute drama.

"Well, I mean, when you put it that way, good thing you know Tuxedo Mask, am I right?" Ray says in a deep voice, flexing his "muscles" while still holding his controller. Though, as Ray began to check his map for yours and Ryan’s locations, an iron sword was cast into his back, bringing up a death message on the screen and another loud laughing session.

You glanced down at the death message to see what all the new ruckus was about.

BrownMan was slain by GavinoFree

"What?! Vav?! Vav, why?!" Ray screamed out, appalled beyond belief. The only responses received were a mix of Gavin’s high pitched laughs and side comments about "Oh, how the mighty have fallen…at the hand of a complete idiot.", or something of that nature.

"Well, looks like you’ve only got Vav here to save ya love." Gavin says, turning to look at you and adding a small wink at the end of his sentence. Your only response was a mere giggle, while a bunch more side comments were thrown around the room.

You wander around the area aimlessly, not wanting to walk too far away from where you were for fear of getting spotted by someone else, or by causing Gavin too much trouble of finding you. Sure, you knew he was an idiot, but surely he could at least be smart enough to do this, right?

Your spirit rose when you saw a creeper hauling ass towards you bursting through the trees, still holding the iron sword used to murder his friend just moments ago. Though, as you and Gavin began to plot silently by sending brief messages to each other through xbox live, earning nothing but smiles and muffled giggles from the both of you, the atmosphere in the office seemed to take a large turn from how it was previously. A once buzzing office filled with laughter had seemed to change to tension so thick you could cut it with a knife. Though, it would probably have to be a mighty sharp knife. Like a steak knife or something. Something sharp.

Even though it was an odd abrupt change, no one else seemed to pay any mind to it, so you just shrugged it off as best as you could. Though, Ray and Michael seemed to be acting quite differently, Michael being the worst of the two men. Michael had seemed to just cease all conversation and seemed to be dead focused on whatever the task was at hand on his screen at the moment, but you couldn’t be bothered to take a break between you and Gavin’s secret planning of Ryan’s imminent demise.

After 10 minutes, and 20 stupid messages between you and Gavin, the time was now for the plan to be put into action.

"Alrighty, Ryan, come out come out wherever you are." Gavin sung in a childish sing-song tone as he began to stroll away from the current spot where the two of you stood.

Ryan began to say something “witty” next to you, but all you heard was Michael’s soft sigh of annoyance and saw as he ran a hard hand through his hair. It seemed as though he was making a difficult decision, and you knew that it was taking too much of a toll on him to just be a mere plan on how to win the Tower of Pimps. It seemed to reignite something in him, as you watched him mutter a curse under his breath (“Fuck it.” was what you think you read on his lips) and he slammed the left stick on his controller twice, causing his character to break out into a full on sprint, a firm look of determination spread across it.

Though, a loud squawk from Gavin was enough to bring you back to reality.

You couldn’t help but focus on all the intricate details of his face. The way his eyes slightly scrunched up when he was focused, or how he bit the inside of his cheek while he was thinking to himself. Even when he was troubled, you couldn’t bring yourself to evade your gaze from his face. All you could bring yourself to do was sit and run your eyes up and down every little detail of his soft skinned, freckle-coated face.

You weren’t quite sure what you had been doing while you were focusing all your attention on Michael, but you had managed to lose Gavin in the process. You cursed under your breath and glanced down at the map held in your character’s hands. Luckily, he hadn’t gone too far, still hot on Ryan’s trail. Though, you saw a blue marker hauling ass towards the green (Gavin) and Orange (Ryan) markers on the map. You weren’t sure what that was about, but you just assumed it was Geoff flying around spectating what everyone was doing in this hardcore heated competition for the Tower of Pimps.

"Come on Ryan, just come here. I have something that I need to show you. I found something cool! Team love and stuff, Ryan, please?" Gavin whined, practically begging Ryan to come over to him to meet his horrible fate, though, Ryan wasn’t stupid. You scoff to yourself as you continue to sprint through Achievement City, looking for the two men who were currently bickering like four year olds.

"Gavin, I’m not stupid, come on. You’ll have to be smarter than that to ever manage to beat the almighty Mad King." Ryan claimed his sentence proudly, following it up with yet another maniacal laugh. Gavin only pouted very exaggeratedly and made sure to take a picture of his exaggerated frown through the camera he’d bought recently for his and Michael’s UNO versus. Then, he proceeded to send it to Ryan to show his immense displeasure with the older man.

As you finally came to a halt behind Gavin, who was glancing downwards at his map, you began to speak. Though, you could swear that you’d heard footsteps slightly to Gavin’s immediate right, was well as seen a streak of orange duck behind a tree.

"Hey, Gav, I’m her-" You began to speak into the mic, but watched as Michael swiftly came up behind Gavin and took him out with no troubles, Gavin only taking three hits before he was down for the count. Michael switched from the diamond sword that he had used to murder Gavin in cold blood to a simple torch and began to lead the way down the path Ryan was headed down. Gavin squealed out in protest, adding some not so creative insults directed at Michael, but Michael brushed them off as if he wasn’t even talking at all. Although, Michael, as well as the rest of the office, did that a lot, so that wasn’t anything new.

Then everything went of with a bang.

"Ryan, come here you asshole!"

The mad chase for the Mad King was heated up until all three of you reached downtown Achievement City. As both men ran into the center of the logo, Michael had finally reached the prime distance away from Ryan to where he could strike him down with two swings of his sword. At this point, after Michael had spent the majority of the let’s play trying to help your helpless self, you fully expected Michael to take the gubbins and run to Geoff and take the tower for himself. Though, you were shocked to find that as you walked into your house in disappointment, there was a chest in the center of your house. There were two signs strewn off to the side, which immediately grasped your attention.

_"I didn’t plan on doing this through a fucking game, but whatever, it seemed like that perfect time I was waiting so long for. These are for you, the winning gubbins as well as a little something extra from myself. I just wanted to let you know that anytime you need anything, I plan on being there. I will always be your Mogar, your superhero, your savior, whatever you need. Anything for the girl that made me fall head over bear-paws for. Check the book inside the chest."_

You read the signs over and over, attempting to get the information to sink in, but you just couldn’t bring it to sink in. The more you read, the more tears that began to form and fall at a leisurely pace down the side of your cheek. Though, that went unnoticed to a lot of the other men, because you were so quiet that no one had ever suspected anything. Still in a dazed confusion, you brought yourself to finally open the chest. First, as promised, were the winning gubbins that Michael had murdered Ryan for, as well as a few extra things.

First you an enchanted diamond sword. You placed your cursor over it, taking careful note of the enchantments that were listed. Not only were they top notch, level 30 enchantments, they were the enchantments placed onto Michael’s treasured diamond sword he’d received especially from Geoff for Christmas just a few months ago. He never let anyone touch that sword, at least not without paying the deadly price. Also as promised, lay the book that Michael had mentioned in the signs. With hesitation, you opened the book, shocked to only see a few words written. Small words or not, they still meant worlds to you.

_"Will you do me the honors of being Mogar’s absolutely lovely girlfriend?"_

You choked out a sob of happiness and bewilderment, and that caused some of the other men to look over to where you were sat on the couch, tears of happiness streaming down your face and a hand covering your mouth which was still hanging agape.

"Did she win?" Jack asked in confusion, not understanding that something else had just happened, other than the victory of the Tower of Pimps.

"Yeah, she did." Michael said, a soft smile on his face as he locked eye contact with you. As he did, you drew in a breath and placed your mouth close to the microphone.

Only one word was heard, but only one word was needed.

"Yes."

Michael’s smile grew wide as he got up from his spot at his desk and walked over to you, and you watched in confusion. Though, it all hit you like a ton of bricks when Ray pulled out his phone and Gavin grabbed his stupid little xbox camera off his xbox.

You couldn’t even manage to breathe in again before Michael had his hand placed firmly, yet cautiously behind your head, touching the hair that cascaded down your back. He bent down to your level on the couch, and with zero hesitation, placed his lips on yours. You didn’t even hesitate to begin to deepen the kiss, knowing that this wasn’t just a stupid joke, but that both of you had wanted this for longer than you could fathom.

Though, Geoff interrupted the moment.

"Okay, that’s a good time for us to LEEEEEETS STOP!" He yelled, his controller clattering onto his desk.

As everyone began to put down their controllers, the two of you broke apart, and you smiled softly up at him as he brushed a hair out of your face. Though, there was still one last thing to be said before the Let’s Play was over.

Leaning into your microphone, you said shakily yet confidently,

"I love you Mogar, but you’re an asshole."


End file.
